The Apocalypse is Upon Us
by nyanchan101
Summary: The zombie apocalypse begins, and John and all of his friends have to try and survive for as long as they can. ApocalypseStuck, SadStuck (probably), and possible smut in later chapters. DirkJake, JohnDave, Karezi, and RoseMary are the main ships in it, but there are LOTS of other ships involved. Enjoy !
1. Chapter 1

_John laughed loudly along with all his other friends. He stood up, "I'm going to go see if Dad is done with the cake." _

_ "__Alright, be fast." Dave replied, before turning to continue talking._

_John nodded, and then walked out the door. The lights were all off, and there was an eerie silence. A cold shiver went down Johns spine as he walked along his hallway, his hand on the wall. When he reached the kitchen, he saw his birthday cake sitting on the counter. It had the words "Happy Birthday John!" written skillfully in blue frosting. There were 16 candles embedded in the cakes outer layer, but only half of them were lit. His dad, however, was nowhere to be seen. "Dad?" John called out, hesitantly. He was replied to by a low growl from the other side of the counter. John leaned over the counter, curiously. He screamed at the sight that lay before him. His father was on the ground, his neck bitten out almost entirely. He was gurgling on his own blood. Another figure stood over him. Its mouth was covered in what he presumed to be his father's blood. It was disfigured, its arm barely attached to its shoulder. Its skin was a green-grey color, and there were bumps and huge, disgustingly open wounds all over its body. Its head shot around at John, looking him straight in the eye. Its eyes were yellow where they were supposed to be white, and its pupils were so dilated that he couldn't make out its eye color. John whimpered, backing away. The… thing groaned loudly, standing up. _

_Dave walked into the room, followed by a few of the others. "John? You alright-," He stopped abruptly, his eyes widening underneath his shades. "Oh my…" He muttered in terror. "John… come here…" John slowly started inching towards Dave and his other friends. _

_The creature made a gurgling noise, followed by a threatening growl. John turned and ran to the others, yelling as he went. "Run! Go into my room! Hurry, hurry!" They all frantically ran into his room, Dave holding the door until everyone was in. He shut the door, locking it, then blocking it with Johns dresser._

_ "__Ok," Sollux muttered, his voice shaky, "I play _way_ too many video games to not know that that's a zombie…" _

_ "__That can't be a zombie!" Karkat whispered. _

_ "__Well, what else would it be?" Sollux asked, his tone growing rude. _

_ "__There has to be a logical explanation for this…"Rose said, stopping the two from fighting. _

_ "__Logical explanation my ass! There are zombies out there." Dave said. "Look out the window!" _

_The whole group of them turned to look out the window, and was greeted by the sight of huge swarms of the deformed zombies. _

"John! Pay attention!" Karkat yelled. "You were dozing off again." John snapped out of his thoughts.

"Right, sorry. You were saying?"

"We need more food. We're almost out."

"But, um, sorry I'm really not in it today…"

"Well, sorry John," Jake said this time, "But you're going to have to be 'in it'. We can't afford for you to not be 'in it'."

"He's right," Rose agreed.

"Yeah, I know." John sighed. "I was just thinking about how it started… I mean, of all days! It had to start on my birthday…"

"Don't worry, John." Rose muttered, putting a hand on Johns shoulder.

"So, I know we're all having a wonderful, touching moment," Karkat interrupted, "But we need food. And, if you haven't noticed, we've only got a bag of chips and a few cans of beans left."

"Right, so, who's feeling brave today?" John asked. "Basically, who's willing to go out and risk their lives at the grocery store?"

Jake sighed, "I guess I'll go."

Rose raised her hand. "I will go as well."

John nodded. "Karkat and I will stay here. Be fast," he handed them a backpack to fill up. "And don't do anything stupid. You know the drill."

They both nodded. Rose took the duct tape, wrapping some around her arms and legs –but not her joints, she would need to be able to move quickly and easily—and then she throw the backpack over her shoulder, taking a pistol in her hand and checking to be sure it was fully loaded. She put the pistol on her belt, along with extra ammo. She then grabbed a few knives, adding them onto her belt. Finally, she took a short sword and put it into a sheath on her back, under the backpack.

Jake did the same –only with more guns—and then the two of them left the house, waving goodbye to John and Karkat. They both readied their weapons, and began their way out into the zombie infested world. Once they were gone, Karkat went over to organize their supplies, and John was left behind to his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**TW: Character Death**

Jake cocked his gun, readying himself. He saw Rose unsheathe the sword she had grabbed. He noticed how stood, a lot like one of the Striders would have. Dave and Dirk had shown them how to use a sword the first moment they had a chance to. His eyes teared up at the thought of Dirk, his smiling face, the way he talked, the way he would hold him, the way he kissed him… he shook his head, shaking off those thoughts. He couldn't afford to be distracted now.

He and Rose cautiously headed down the street to the small grocery store near to their base. Their base was a previously Johns household, the place where they were when the whole thing had started.

They reached the store without running into any zombies, which was a huge surprise. As they entered, though, they found themselves in a not-so-welcoming situation. There were people in there. And not the kind of people that they would like to have in their group. The kind of people that they honestly should've killed just then. It was obvious from the looks of them. They were messily throwing food around, eating it sloppily. They had messy hair, and their clothing was tattered and disgusting. As they heard the door open and close, they shot around, holding up their guns. There were three of them. Rose and Jake were outnumbered, but Jake could tell that the three men were easily out skilled, their stance was completely wrong.

"Hey, get out of here! This is our food." One of the men said.

"Listen, we just need to get some food and we'll be on our way." Rose replied, her voice calm.

"Shut up, don't think we'll go easy on you just because you're a girl!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." She retorted. "Look, I don't like killing other humans, but if I have to, I won't hold back."

The man laughed, "Like you could hurt me, bitch." He cocked his gun, aiming at her.

That was it. Rose ran forward, pointing her sword forward. He looked at her dumbfounded, shooting blindly. His hands were shaking, and his aim wasn't good anyway. She easily stabbed through his shoulder, his blood covering her blade. She withdrew her sword, as he cried in pain. She turned to his friends. "Get him and yourselves out of here, before I actually kill you all." They stared at her wide eyed, quickly ducking down, picking their friend up and running out quickly.

Rose sheathed her sword, and the two of them started to fill up their bags with whatever food there was left. They found that the store didn't have much left that they could eat, and then they headed back over to Johns house, making a mental note to tell the others that they may need to move base soon, to another grocery store.

When they reached Johns house, they set all their stuff down, and Rose began to recite what had happened to a surprisingly interested John. Karkat had gone over to their bags, organizing their food yet again. It was what he did when he didn't know what else to do. Jake, having nothing to do, drifted into his thoughts quickly.

_Jake ran as fast as he could, fear and adrenalin forcing him to go faster than he ever had before. He shot blindly at the horde of zombies following him. He turned his head slightly to see his sister Jade shooting as well. There were more zombies than he had ever seen following them. He noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Jade had tears running down her face, and he realized that he was tearing up as well. He turned away and focused on running, with Dirk–who would constantly looked back to make sure that he was still behind him— right in front of him, and Dave next to Jade. He stopped abruptly as he heard a scream and a thud. He turned to see Jades foot had given way, sprained probably, and she had fallen. He began to turn and get her, but she shouted at him and the others, "Go! Just go! Forget about me, I can't run anymore!" There was panic in her voice, "I must've twisted my ankle, it hurts like shit so just run!" _

_ Dave turned towards her, "No way in hell am I leaving you behind!" _

_ "Go, Dave!" She called as he attempted to go back to her, she gave Dirk a pleading look. _

_ Dirk grabbed Dave, throwing him over his shoulder. "I'm sorry," He shouted, half to Jade and half to Dave. Jade simply smiled, watching as they turned to run. _

_ Dave thrashed about, "Put me down!" He yelled, tears running down his face. "Please! I could carry her please don't let her die please Dirk put me down!" He kicked, and threw his arms around, causing his shades to fall off of his face._

_ Jade watched them run away, and despite her panic filled eyes, and the tears that were running down her face, she smiled sadly and called out, "I love you, Dave!" _

_ Dave stared at her, his eyes wide. He couldn't bring himself to smile as he shouted back, "I love you, too!" After that, he went limp. _

_ They made it back to the base a tad bit easier, most of the zombies herding around Jades body, since it was the nearest and easiest meat. Once they were there, Dirk set Dave down, staggering back to the others. He sat down, and Kanaya immediately began to question them on the absence of Jade. Once they had all heard the story, John stood up. He knew how much Dave had loved Jade, so he also knew that Dave had to be crying. He walked into the kitchen, where he found Dave leaning on the counter, his face in his hands as he cried silently, as if he was holding back tears. _

_ John headed over to him, and put his arms around him. "It's okay to cry, Dave." He muttered. Dave sat still for a moment, before wrapping his arms around John, and placing his head on his shoulder. He sobbed, heavily and loudly. John rubbed his back, soothingly, muttering "Everything is going to be alright" over and over. He knew that neither of them believed that, though. _


End file.
